


To Ascend and To Soar

by ThatDarnLakeSiren



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Vampire AU, Violence, mythical creatures AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren
Summary: Murderers and killers were undeserving of kindness or mercy. They had only a deep thirst for blood and aching hunger for life, taking with no care or further thought than to hide their deeds and carry on, unaffected but anticipating their next kill. Thoughtless to the life they’d stolen, the loved ones that would miss them so dearly.So how had Sniper found herself in among a whole den of them? Well, it's a long story. . .Or, a young woman finds herself escaping punishment for her crimes by signing up to be a Mercenary working for the Administrator. Maybe she should've thought this through a little better.





	To Ascend and To Soar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584628) by [ILoveTeamFortressToo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveTeamFortressToo/pseuds/ILoveTeamFortressToo), [This-Is-Not-Overwatch-Fanfic (tiny_freakin_head)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/This-Is-Not-Overwatch-Fanfic). 



Two months in, and things had already settled into routine. Repetitive, maddening routine. 

Wake up at seven in the morning, eat breakfast, gear up for the days work, and preform glorious battle from eight'o'clock in the morning to five'o'clock in the evening, at which point she'd have been stabbed, shot, set on fire, and otherwise killed by the Blu's. After her heart had ceased to beat, she would be returned to life by a new-fangled technology known as RESPAWN (which she wasn't completely certain wasn't some deeply hewn form Eldritch magic). At which point she'd grab her weapons and continue to fight. 

All the while she'd do her utmost to avoid her teammates, rarely joining them in the kitchen or living room or anywhere else in the compound. 

Rinse, wash, repeat. 

The weekends were worse in many ways. She usually remained tucked away in her room, or when sje felt particularly antsy, would depart for the woods armed with her rifle and her finely tuned senses. Seldom had she not returned with some form of food, and promptly cooked, devoured, smoked abd hoarded all she could. 

Who was she? A member of RED, the teams Sniper to be precise, although her skills ranged far beyond merely killing people from far away. Skills she didn't care to divulge to anyone, considering she never interacted with her teammates. 

Reflecting upon her boring in-a-rut predicament, Sniper released a snort, a rare smile crossing her features. -/I spend more time with my enemies than I do my allies./-

This caught the rest of the teams attention --Scout would've bet his favorite bat and ball tbat she had /fangs/ -- for Sniper never smiled. Never around them, at least, when she  knew they were watching. She'd offered nothing but disdain and agitation to them, her entire time on base. 

At one point early on, Demo had invaded her personal bubble and wound up dazed and in the middle of what remained of the kitchen table. No one would've believed him, had he not landed on their dinner.

After that. . . /incident/, Sniper was given a wide berth by her team. That suited her just fine. It meant they didn't know how late she stayed up or often she went out into the woods. How often she crept back ftom the woods bloody-mouthed, equal parts in reveling in the taking of life and horrified at herself for it.

* * *

 

Situated by the window, just out of sight of onlookers below, crouched the Sniper, peering down the scope of her rifle. 

Standing silently in the doorway was the BLU Spy, impeccably dressed as always and completely hidden from sight. In this way, he observed the female, unseen and unheard, gleaning every possible ounce of information from her.

It was well and good to simply take on an individual's appearance and hope to pass as them but to truly impersonate someone, one needed to truly /become/ them. Every habit, every subconscious action, their accents and subtle movements, /ALL/ of it must be memorized, and in turn, executed perfectly, so thathe in turn could execute an unaware RED or glean even more useful knowledge from them.

And of all the RED's, this Sniper was proving rather difficult. In the last month of observation, he had learned little more than she was hyperfocused when peering down the scope, and could stand nearly motionless for close to an hour, the only sign that she was alive being her rigid posture and the subtle motion of her chest. But, this strange woman was not always content to remain high above the battlefield and kill from afar.

He shuddered minutely, recalling the time that she'd torn out of the doorway, narrowly colliding with him, and proceeded to fight and kill off Scout, Demoman, and Soldier, before Pyro managed to get in a solid hit and drove her back, the Engineers little toys taking care of the rest. She'd done it all with a single small hunting-grade knife and her bare hands. She'd preluded the sudden killing spree by pacing around in agitation, teeth grit and hands clenching and unclenching, inattentive to her surroundings, gaze glassy with memories. 

Her attention sharpened and she had charged out of the room with a rather vicious-sounding warcry, striking without hesitation or mercy upon the first person she saw. 

It had been equal parts fascinating to see such a unique style of fighting and terrifying to realize that one day, it could be /him/ on the receiving end of it.

Movement caught his attention, and Spy cursed himself for becoming lost in his thoughts. 

His target had shifted back from the window, muttering under her breath. The underlying panic in her voice caught at his attention and he wondered briefly if Soldier was about to come up here, guns blazing.

The rifle fell from her hands with a clatter and the Sniper curled inwards on herself, crumpling into a ball. She hugged at herself, breaths coming in quick and panicked, whines and other cries of distress escaping her throat. 

Spy stared for a solid two minutes, flabbergasted at the display, before silently approaching. 

A close-up look confirmed what Spy had initially suspected. The RED Sniper was showing all signs of experiencing a panic attack. What triggered it was unclear, but it was something he could use to his advantage.

He grabbed his dagger, then paused, considering observing for a while longer. 

Spy, unfortunately, didn't have long to contemplate his next course of action, as the Sniper abruptly looked up, meeting his eyes with shock, then comprehension, followed swiftly by pure, heart-racing, adrenaline-bursting panic

His cloak had vanished the moment he drew his dagger, an action he hadn't quite meant to follow through on right away.

Fortunately, the Sniper seemed too busy panicking to attack, shifting into an even tighter ball, struggling to draw in air.

It would be a painfully simple matter to dart around abd sink his dagger into her spine, winning his team one more point.

So utterly, painfully simple to kill someone who couldn't fight back. 

Sniper flinched at the sound of footsteps, but the blow never came. She didn't wind up in RESPAWN. She dared to peek up, amd just caught the leather heels and gray pantleg of the BLU Spy as he passed the door frame.

He'd. . . Spared her. That was new. . .

A fresh wave of fear and panic fell upon Sniper like a tidal; all thoughts of the BLU Spy, the battle, or even fending for herself were swept away beneath it's unrelenting force. 


End file.
